Computer love
by castiellover
Summary: Jo and Ellan set Sam and Dean up on the computer so they can finally admit their feeling for eachother.


Jo and Ellen have been trying to get Sam and Dean to admit their feelings for each other for months but neither would give. So they decide to take matters into their own hands. They found a site on the computer where gays can sign in and talk to one another. The perfect way to get them together. They split up Ellen got sam and Jo got Dean.

Ellen spotted Sam in the corner on his lab top. She goes over to him. "Hey Sam"

Sam jumps and closes his lab top. "Hey Ellen, what's going on."

Ellen sits down next to Sam. "What are you doing" Ellen tries to open the lab top but Sam stops her. "What are you watching, porn." The guilty look on Sam's face tells her that he is and she smiles. "Samuel Winchester are you really watching porn."

Sam looks down clearly embarrassed. "So what if I am."

Ellen puts her hand on top of the lab top. "Is it gay porn?" Sam looks at and she smiles. "Let me see."

"I said no! You'll laugh."

"Does this have something to do with Dean?"

Sam looks up surprised. "What, no this has nothing to do with Dean."

Ellen pushes Sam's hand off the lab top. "Then let me see." Ellen opens the lab top and sees a tall white man who looked a lot like Dean. "Is that Dean."

"It looks like him doesn't it but it's not it's some guy named Jensen ankles."

"You wish it was Dean." Sam looks down. "It's ok Sam."

"No it's not he's my brother."

"And you love him."

Sam sighs looking over at Ellen. "Look I don't want to talk about this ok."

Ellen pulls the lab top over to her and exits off the porn site. "I know this gay site. You can sign in and chat with other guys and possibly meet a new guy."

"That's the thing, I don't want any guy Ellen I want Dean."

"Ok then you can just talk to them. Maybe they can give you advice on how to tell your brother you're in love with him."

Yeah, if I tell them that they'll think I'm a freak and then what."

Ellen looks back at the computer. "Ok we won't tell them that. You need a screen name, any ideas."

"How about Sam."

"No not your real name. How about Jensenankles5-2."

Sam smiles "yeah that'll work." Sam looks over at Dean who was sitting at the bar looking lost. "Ellen you really think he feels the same way about me."

Ellen smiled to herself. "I don't know but you'll never know if you don't take a chance and tell him how you feel."

"Just sign me up Ellen, please"

Dean was completely and hopelessly in love with his brother. Glancing over his shoulder he sees Sam and Ellen talking in the corner of the bar. He wondered what they were talking about. His thoughts were interrupted by Jo placing another beer in front of him. He looked up at her. "Thanks Jo"

"Something on your mind" Jo watched Dean look back at Sam and smiles. "Or someone."

Dean looks back at Jo who has a wicked grin on her face. "No nothing I was just-"

"Picturing your brother naked."

Dean nearly drops his beer. "What no, Jo he's my brother. I'm-god I'm so sick."

"No your not, it's perfectly normal to be in love."

"But with your brother, Jo."

"Yes, you can't help who you're in love with." Dean looks down and Jo smiles. "Come with me." Dean gets up and follows Jo in the back.

Sam looks up just as the two are walking away. "Like I said Ellen, are you sure dean will feel the same way about me."

Ellen looks over at Jo and Dean and smiles. "I'm sure there's nothing going on between them."

"And how do you know."

"Just trust me alright."

Dean and Jo go in Ash's room to use his computer. "I know this site for gays you can talk to other people possibly meet one."

"Not interested. The only guy I want I can't have."

"Ok you need a name. What about hotstuff24."

"Or bigguns47."

Jo smiles "is that what you want"

"Yeah"

After signing him up she let him look for possible men to chat with. While he was looking she texted her mom Dean's user name and Ellen texted her Sam's user name. After getting the information she needed she pushed Dean aside "what are you doing Jo."

"Let me find you one. You might pick a total stalker."

"And how do you know you won't pick a total stalker."

"Because I have the eye. Jo strolls down the page until she sees Jensenankles5-2. "Here he's perfect."

Dean looks over at the computer. "What's so special about this guy?"

"I don't know but he seems perfect for you. Trust me ok."

"Alright Jo."

"Now I'll leave you alone to talk." Jo turns to leave.

"Hey Jo"

"You're welcome Dean"

Dean turned back to the computer. He thought for a moment and decided to send Dean an e-mail. He then waited for jensenankles5-2 to respond.

Sam was just staring at the guy's profile that Ellen told him to email. He was about to send one to him when bigguns47 emailed him. He paused for a minute before finally deciding to read it.

Bigguns47: looking for someone

Jensenankles5-2: just someone to talk too

Bigguns47: well you can talk to me

Jensenankles5-2: I'm not looking for anything here

Bigguns47: me either

Jensenankles5-2: another guy

Bigguns47: yeah but I don't think I'll get this guy

Jensenankles5-2: why

Bigguns47: he's special

Jensenankles5-2: like how

Bigguns47: this guy is like my best friend. You can even say he's like my brother. We've been together since we were little and I don't know how to tell him how I feel. I don't even know if he feels the same way I feel.

Jensenankles5-2: a friend of mine told me he'll never know how I feel until I tell him but I'm afraid if I tell him he'll think I'm disgusting and probably leave me for it.

Bigguns47: same here I don't want to lose this guy. He means everything to me and I don't know what I would do without him. I'd rather have him as a friend then as a lover any day.

Jensenankles5-2: but do you ever wonder what it would be like.

Bigguns47: you mean to be with him.

Jensenankles5-2: yeah

Bigguns47: all the time.

Jensenankles5-2: ok I'm curious, what does this guy look like, if you don't mind?

Biggun47: not at all. He's tall with broad shoulders. He has shaggy hair and hazel eyes.

Sam thought for a moment but quickly erased the thought of the guy he's talking about would actually be him. I mean there are a lot of tall guys with shaggy hair and hazel eyes out there, right.

Bigguns47: you still there

Jensenankles5-2: yeah this guy must be a real looker huh.

Bigguns47: yeah he is. So what about this guy you're talking about.

Jensenankles5-2: well he's-

Sam was interrupted by Ellen calling him. Telling him that another hunt has come up. Jo was also in the mist of telling Dean.

Jensenankles5-2: I'm really sorry I have to cut this short but something's come up and I have to take care of it.

Bigguns47: no problem

Jensenankles5-2: we should talk again

Bigguns47: yeah we should.

Jensenankles5-2: ttyl

Bigguns47: what

Jensenankles5-2: it means talk to you later

Bigguns47: ok well ttyl

Sam logged off and shut off his lab top. He's packing up his stuff when Dean comes out.

"Hey Sammy boy finish watching porn."

"Shut up"

Two weeks later

"Sammy I'm going to go out for awhile ok. I'll be back later"

"Yeah" Dean left the room. Sam waited until he heard Dean pull out of the drive way before he grabbed a beer and his lab top. He then emailed bigguns47 and waited for him to respond.

Dean walked into a big building looking complete lost. He had absolutely no idea where he was. He saw girl walking by and stops her. "Hey kid, is this the library?"

The kid smiles "um you do see all these books right."

"Oh so this is the library."

"This must be your first time in a library"

Dean smiles "yeah"

"Well what do you need I can show you around."

"Do they have computers here because that's what I need?"

She chuckles a little "come on I'll show you where to go"

The girl leads Dean to the back where the computers were. "I'll sign you in"

Dean looks at her with a confused look on his face "on what"

"The computer, you have to sign in."

"Oh, ok"

The girl signs Dean in and steps back "you're in"

"Thanks" Dean sits down

"You know how to use it, right."

"Yeah thanks um, I'm Dean what's your name?"

"Jo, nice to meet you."

"You too" she leaves

Dean looks back at the computer and logs in. He sees an email from Sam and smiles.

Bigguns47: Hey

Jensenankles5-2: Hey

Bigguns47: So I've been thinking

Jensenankles5-2: About what

Bigguns47: Well we've been at this for two weeks and I really want to meet with you. Just as friends though

Jensenankles5-2: I've been thinking about that to and I want to meet you in person too

Bigguns47: Really I mean you don't have to

Jensenankles5-2: No I want to

Bigguns47: Good so where do you want to meet

Sam decided to meet him at Ellen's bar so if something were to go wrong he would have someone to talk to. Sam was suppose to meet the mystery guy at nine and he's been in the bathroom since three in the afternoon getting ready. Dean got so impatient with Sam that he booked another room so he can get ready. It was eight fifteen when Dean finally picked a suitable outfit. Sam told him to wear a red tie so he did and Sam was also to wear one. Dean came back in the room while Sam was still in the bathroom getting ready. Dean knocks on the door. "Sammy I'm heading out ok"

"Alright"

Dean leaves and goes to the bar. Sam fishes at eight forty-five and heads down to bar also. Sam got out of the cab and headed in stopping when he saw Dean. He was about to walk over to him but he noticed the tie around his neck. He looks around the bar and doesn't see another red tie. Looking back at Dean he realizes who he has been talking too for the past two weeks. Jo and Ellen were in the back spying on the boys. All of a sudden Sam turned and left. Jo and Ellen looked at one another before Ellen went after Sam and Jo walked over to Dean.

"Hey Dean"

Dean looks up "Hey Jo, Hey what time is it?"

"Jo looks at her watch "9:10"

"That's what I thought. He was suppose to meet me at nine."

"Maybe he's running late"

"Or maybe he came and saw me and left"

Jo looks over at the entrance "I'm sure he'll be here soon"

Sam's head was spinning. Dean was the guy he's been talking to, the one he's been spilling his heart out to. Dean felt the same way about him and he was a little happy about that but he was still freaking out and he didn't know why. This is what he always wanted so why was he so scared. Ellen finally caught up to Sam.

"Sam what are you doing"

"What do you mean?"

"Dean feels the same way about you so why are you out here."

"Wait how do you know about-"

"Jo and I set the whole thing up. We were trying to get you and Dean to stop fighting your love for each other."

"It's none of your business. Stay out of my life and focus on your own messed up love life." Sam got in his car and left. He didn't go back to the hotel because he didn't want to deal with Dean right now so he decided to stay out for a while.

Dean got tired of waiting so he decided to go home. Walking in the hotel he notices Sam's not home yet so he gets on Sam's lab top. He was about to log on when the porn site that Sam was on popped up. Dean's eyes grew wide as he saw himself. He looked at the name and it said Jensen ankles. Shrugging it off he got on the chat site and Saw lots of emails from bigguns47. He then realizes that Sam was Jensenankles5-2. A big smile spread across Dean's face. Sam felt the same way, he loved him. He pulled out his phone and called him. Sam was driving when his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw that it was Dean. Exactly what he didn't need right now so he let go to voice mail. Dean hung up the phone and plopped on the bed facing the door. He couldn't wait for Sam to get here.

It was almost one o'clock when Sam decided to go back. Sam was sitting in the parking lot contemplating on whether or not go in. Dean has been calling non stop. He wasn't ready to face Dean but he knew he had to, to get it over with. So he got out and went in the hotel. Dean was watching TV when Sam walked in. Dean didn't hear him come in So Sam walks over to him.

"Hey Dean"

Dean turns to Sam and smiles "Hey Sammy, where have you been"

"I just needed some air" Sam walks over to his bed and sits down to take off his shoes.

Dean follows him "I was worried"

Sam looks down "Sorry"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Sam gets back up and starts to walk around the room "I just needed some time ok. It's not a big deal"

"Yes it is, what's going on Sam"

"Nothing, alright"

Dean gets up and walks over to Sam "You're lying"

"No I'm not"

"Does this have something to do with you being in love with him?"

Sam looks up at Dean and steps back "I'm not in love with you. I mean I love you but like a brother, nothing more"

Dean steps closer to Sam "You're lying"

Sam takes another step back "No I'm not, you're my brother and it's wrong." Dean steps closer to Sam and he hits the wall. "Stop Dean"

"I know you love me Sammy and you know it too"

Sam looks down "You're wrong"

Dean lifts Sam head up with his hand "Am I, then what about all the emails Jensenankles5-2"

"I don't know I guess I was curious. I wanted to know how you felt"

"About you"

"Yeah"

"Sammy it's ok"

"No it's not. It's a sin and to make this worse were brothers"

"Who are in love? There's nothing wrong with that"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you" Sam doesn't say anything "Sammy" Sam continues to look down so Dean lifts his head again and kisses him. Sam stands stiff at first but then he melts into the kiss. Sam's arms go around Dean's waist as Dean's go around Sam's waist, pulling him closer. Pulling away they rest their foreheads against each other. Sam still refused to look at Dean. "Sammy look at me, please" Sam looks up at Dean "I love you"

Sam looks back down and tries to walk off but Dean grabs his arm, pulling him back to the wall. Sam looks back at Dean "what do you want from me"

"To admit the truth. Tell me you love me" Dean kisses Sam again then leads him to the bed where they make love.

Afterwards Sam is lying on Dean's chest. He looks up at Dean and sees that his eyes are close so he whispers "I love you too Dean always"

Dean smiles to himself. Even though Sam didn't say it directly to him he still admitted that he loved him.

The next day they head back to the road house where their greeted by Jo and Ellen who tells them the whole story about the set up. The boys, even though they were thankful, they were still going to get them back.


End file.
